


What Am I So Afraid Of?

by CaptainLeBubbles



Series: Maybe You're Here Because You Don't Fit In Anywhere Else (Rollercoaster HSAU) [8]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 08:04:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4340588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainLeBubbles/pseuds/CaptainLeBubbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tucker finally gets through to Caboose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Am I So Afraid Of?

**Author's Note:**

> Think I might toss up a couple more intermission side-stories to give an idea of what's going on during the timeskip, while I try to get my thoughts organized for picking up the main story again.
> 
> Also there's a teensy bit of what _could_ be considered transphobia in the first paragraph, depending on your tolerance level. I don't think it's bad, but you should at least be prepared for it if you have a low tolerance level. (And it's based in ignorance rather than malice, anyway.)

o/o

*

They don't spend a lot of time hanging around at Caboose's house. He has seventeen sisters, and all but six of them still live at home. Going to Caboose's house is to be surrounded by nine girls all thirteen and under, two of them still in diapers. The three older sisters are no easier to deal with, and the only break in the sea of girls, Caboose's nine year old brother, has recently begun toying with the idea of also being a girl, which Tucker finds confusing and so tries to stay away from the kid entirely. (Not easy, when he- she?- shares a bedroom with Caboose, but fortunately their parents make Caboose's siblings leave them alone when he has company.)

But Tucker wants to spend time with Caboose alone, and he wants to get away from Reggie and Gary for awhile, so now he finds himself sitting on Caboose's bed, legs stretched out and feet resting in Caboose's lap while Caboose plays with the hem of his jeans. There's a movie playing on his computer, but neither of them is paying much attention to it.

“Are you and Church fighting because of me?” Caboose asks quietly. Tucker wiggles his toes at Caboose teasingly.

“No way, buddy. What makes you think that?”

“Church is being meaner to me than usual.” Caboose furrows his brow thoughtfully. “He is always mean to me, but this mean feels... _very_ mean. And now you and Church are fighting. So, I think maybe you are fighting because of me.”

“Nah.” Tucker waves that away, plasters a cheery smile on. “Church and are fighting because Church is a whiny little bitch who can't let go of things.”

“I can let go of things.” Caboose smiles. “I let go of things all the time! And then I lose them,” he adds, frowning again. “I don't like to lose things. Maybe Church can't let go of things because he doesn't want to lose them, too.”

“Yeah, well-” Tucker breaks off, and huffs. “-sometimes you have to let go of things if you _don't_ want to lose them.”

“I wish you and Church weren't fighting. I don't like it.”

“I don't like it either, but-” He breaks off again. “Listen, Church and I just have some things we need to work out, okay? And we have to be angry at each other for awhile before we can. Does that makes sense?”

Caboose nods, then shakes his head. “No.”

“Oh.”

Tucker frowns down at his hands for a moment, then pulls his leg back and scoots over to sit beside Caboose. He sits his hand over Caboose's hesitantly. “Hey Caboose?”

“Yes?”

“I'm sorry Church is dragging you into our fight.”

“So am I.” Caboose leans his head over on Tucker's with a sigh. “Hey Tucker?”

“Yeah Caboose?”

“Are you ever going to ask if you can kiss me or...?”

“Wait, what?”

“Because I thought, maybe you want to kiss me? But then you never asked so maybe I was wrong? I really wish you would ask. I think I'd like kissing you! But I won't know if you never-”

“Hey Caboose.” Tucker sits up, resting his hands on either of Caboose's thighs and leaning over him, faces a few inches apart. “I'd really like to kiss you, if that's okay.”

Caboose just smiles. “Yeah. Yeah, that's okay.”

Tucker has spent a lot of time thinking about kissing Caboose. He's daydreamed and nightdreamed, he's put thought into what kind of technique Caboose might have- if any- and he's wondered how he might approach the kiss himself.

But none of that could have prepared him for how soft Caboose's lips are. Or the way Caboose leans closer, the way he follows Tucker's head when Tucker goes to pull away. He smiles at Caboose as they part, gives a contented sigh.

“I really should have asked that sooner.”

*

o/o

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not gonna lie, I almost regret getting these two together because of spoiler related reasons.


End file.
